La casa del miedo
esta es una Historia de PE pero es de terror ' 'La casa del Miedo 'Todo comenzo una noche en una casa similar .....' 'Luz,Karen,Porpor,Alys,Mandy,Haru,Venu,Stalin,Emi,Andy y Dp viendo una peli de terror' Alys: uhh ya me esta dando miedo Andy: tranquila es solo una pelicula Alguien toca la puerta Alys: aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Venu: tranquila Alys es solo la puerta * abre la puerta* Avril Lavigne: Nos ayudan nuestra limosina de cantantes Taylor Swift: si fue muy raro derrepente salio un roble en medio de la calle Lady Gaga: y nos preguntabamos si nos podiamos quedar un rato con ustedes Rihhana: ya que somos cantantes podemos darles boletos de concierto Enrique Iglesias: en mi concierto seran tratadas como reinas y reyes Katy Perri: si por favor aceptenos Nick Jonas: pero claro nos tienen que tratar bien Todos: claro que se pueden quedar Taylor: que peli ven Luz: una pelicula de terror Porpor: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh que horror esa parte Lady: esa pelicula noooo ustedes saben que unos amigos veian esa pelicula y dicen que despues de dos dias se los encontraron todos asesinados y vieron la television y decia KILL Venu:aahh que terror Andy: si como no les creo Lady : pues tienes esto fue real Andy : Caya!!!! Derrepente se escucha un fuerte golpe arriba de las casa Andy : aahhh *salta alos brazos de Lady* Lady: no era que no tenias miedo *lo tira al piso * Andy: no tengo miedo solo fue por que visto una araña en el piso Haru: *mirando a Avril con ojos de ♪.♪* sabes soy tu mayor fan!!!! Avril: que suerte niña Haru: niña!?!? para tu informacion tengo 13 y no soy una nenita de 7 años asi que no me trates asi como niña la ultima persona que me dijo niña desaparecio Avril: Okay -niña- Haru: que me dijiste Avril: nada nada -niña-] Haru:Avril empieza a rezar esta ves te escuche Otro golpe arriba de la casa Avril: *apretada por haru* chicos una ayudita por aqui alguien me quiere ayudar Todos: nooo sufre !!!! Emi: avril muere avril muere Todos: O.O Emi: perdon me deje llevar Enrique:*le da un tuque osea un golpe por la cabeza a Emi* Emi: HEY !!!! Ahora alguien prende y apaga el televisor Alys: Chicos me esta dando miedo Marce: miedosa Alys: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh como llegaste aqui Marce: vine volando Todos: Volando ?/??? O.O Marce: si soy un fantasma Alys: aaaaahhhhh * de tan susto le agarra un paro cardiaco y muere* Emi: Wowwwwwwwww eso si es inesperado Del susto lady retrocede y se golpea con la pared y por la pared se millones de serpiente mordiendo a Emi Emi: ahh salgan salgan ´Pero no salen y Emi muere por envenamiento Rihhana: T..T me parecia lindo Todos: O.O lindo el ????? Rihhana: Que ? Todos: nada nada Derrepente alguien cerra la puerta y la habre cierra y habre Luz: aaaahh Mandy: * viendo la tv * ssssshhh cayense Dp: es cierto yo y mandy queremos ver la TV En la Tv sale KILL Mandy y Dp: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh La tv agarra a Mandy y Dp Todos: WOOOOOWWWW es un anormal ????? TV: ustedes pagaran todo lo que yo les di y no dijieron ni gracias Mandy y Dp: Osea hello!!! estamos siendo agarrados por una TV La TV se enoja y traga entero a Mandy y Dp Porpor:eso si fue inesperado Luz: tu lo dices ????? Computadora: Cayense los dos quiero escuchar la musica Venu: ahhh todo esta viviendo en esta casa nose cansan Avril: *corriendo de haru * conceurdo con la nenita de verde mejor salgamos de aqui Taylor: emm yo me voy al pueblo bye Nick: espera yo voy contigo Katy: quie quiera venga con nosotros Todos: *siguiendoles* okay Pero stalin y andy estaban atras y la computadora y la tv los arrastra al zotano donde habia muchos escorpiones y murieron Todos: *saliendo de la casa* Karen: * caminando por la vereda*hola chicos !!!!!!!!!! Paula: *nadando en el agua* chicos cuidado les siguen muchas serpientes aahh salten aqui Todos:O.O *saltan al agua* Paula sale del agua para llamar a los matadores de serpientes pero las serpientes la agarran y la muerden y muere Haru: *emzima de avril* dale avril nada nada Avril: uff ahh Avril se ahoga llevando a haru con ella Haru: aahh no ami Agarra el tobillo de karen y la estira con ella y muere karen haru y avril ahogadas Kesha:*en el esenario* tik tok on the clok but the party don`t stop now Sofi:*gritando* kesha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! te adoro !!!!!!!!!!!!! Venu:miren es Sofi vayamos con ella Y se fueron con ella y le cuentan que los paso Sofi: intersante todas las cosas los quieren matar pude ser que tengan un caso de .... antes que le pudieran decir a sofi le agarro presion baja y muere Venu:noooooo todas mis hermanitas mueren - llorando- Espii: hola!!! Venu: no espii no mueras Pero las serpientes que mordieron a Paula la mordieron y murio Venu: destino eres muy cruel !!!! Kesha: -cantando- Venu: quieres dejar de cantar -grito- Grito tan fuerte que los vidrios de arriba se quebraron y cayeron encima de Kesha dejandola muerta Taylor swift: si que suerte que murio cantaba mal Luz: si verdad Porpor: ehem Osea HELLO!! murio una cantante famosa enfrente nuestro Rihanna:cierto asi estaran si yo muero Y un enorme camion paso encima de Rihhana dejandola muerta Todos: actuaremos asi NO NOS IMPORTA Comments Jojo comenten xD *ESTA GENIAL CARAJO!! Yo el treeckoo!! 02:57 5 may 2010 (UTC) * Muy original, me encanta [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 06:31 5 may 2010 (UTC) *Super buena A18, RE o MR 17:53 5 may 2010 (UTC) *Extraordinaria!--Ciudadadno De CNM 18:33 5 may 2010 (UTC) *Oseah Hello!! xdd Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 18:37 5 may 2010 (UTC) * xD'!!!!One number fan taylor swift!!!!' (~) ''Lalalala' 20:15 5 may 2010 (UTC)'' *Hahaha, me encanta! xD ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 19:12 6 may 2010 (UTC) *Voy a matarte con Mismodestino,porpor!! Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 20:52 7 may 2010 (UTC) *Muy buena :D --'Cirujano'.Black-'Jack' 05:46 8 may 2010 (UTC) *wuahahaha!! vamoos kareen!! usá mismodestino!! matemos a aleee! D< xDDD me dio risa el "Oseah Hello!!" de mandy x3 i lo d "ESTA GENIAL CARAJO!!" x3 i la novela... toda me da risa! xD ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 13:45 10 may 2010 (UTC)